Bank Holiday Sunday
by valkurion-universe
Summary: Married, Angey and Fareeha live a life of pure bliss, so in love and domesticated and surrounded by those they love. After a night of intense love making and intimacy, Angey decides to make breakfast for both them, but neither can decide what they want, until Fareeha comes down with a little surprise for her amazing wife...


**Bank Holiday Sunday**

Angela woke in a daze, still a little sleepy and a tad rugged from the night before - it had been a bit of a wild ride after dinner and the remnants of the scene she and Fareeha had played were all over the floor of the bedroom. The whip, the collars and cuffs, the kinky clothing, their bras and their panties. It was all scattered around the queen sized bed.

She would clean it up later, there was too much for just her to put away and not only was she that tired and not wanting to clean it before at least breakfast. But it was Sunday, and in Angey's book that meant no work until she and her wife were fed and rested and relaxed. No one was visiting - Amelie, Emily and Lena were on holiday in the Bahamas. Sombra and Satya were visiting family in India, Ana and Reinhardt were taking a small vacation to Colorado and Mei and 'Sandra were both still in Moscow together for the rallies demanding Gay Rights. There was nothing to do and no one to see. Angey just wanted a quiet and snug Sunday with her wife for once. There was nothing else to do.

What could be for breakfast? Eggs? Toast? Both? Or perhaps she could really lavish herself and her wife. With a full English; after all, they were currently living there. To be close to Lena and her two wives. And because Angey was currently a Professor at Cambridge, teaching Medicine for the university. While Fareeha was working in liaison with the British Special Forces in case of another Omnic Uprising.

It was therefore smart to live around everyone else, for convenience and also because Angey loved the countryside. The lush and verdant greenery that came from rural England outside of London. Whereas Lena and her wives lived inside the city centre as they always had and would, Fareeha and Angey lived just outside, about two hours away from their friends and Ana. When she was in the country.

Captain Amari travelled a lot, any chance she could in her old age.

Angey gave the still sleeping Egyptian beauty a nudge, prodding her naked body. "Fareeha, get up my love. It's morning. What would like for breakfast?" Angey asked in her lovely Swiss accent. It shredded the harsh consonants and gave a small twang to her vowels and made her voice sound purely angelic to the point of salivation. But Fareeha was still snoozing under the sheets. She was completely naked as Angey walked to the en suite to wrap herself in her silk dressing gown before tying up her hair.

"Fareeha! What would like for breakfast darling?" She asked again from the bathroom as she brushed her teeth. She still had the staining taste of Jack Daniels Honeycomb on her teeth and regaled as she spat before scrubbing some more.

With the toothbrush still in her mouth, and as she heard Fareeha stirring over the faint sound of the running water, Angey gave her messy and clumped blonde locks a good brush.

Angey's hair was sublime, a creamy custard blonde that always seemingly smelled like coconut. It was just her shampoo, but it was sublime.

She stepped out of the bathroom to see Fareeha violently waking up by tumbling and tossing around the bed like a mutt. Her eyes were still half closed and her hair a complete mess without her bronze braids or a brush. Angey tossed hers onto the bed and giggled as she took the toothbrush from her mouth.

"Morning my love..." She sighed to her darling wife. Her bright sapphire eyes were beacons of light in the darkness that shadowed the room with the windows closed. Fareeha fully awoke when she saw them and the cream coloured hair of her angelic wife standing in the bathroom doorway with her shoulder against the frame.

Her hips were so defined, so perfect to hold and angular, her breasts bare and so perky with an element of fluidity to them that made them so perfect to hold and praise. Her hair as she held it together and tied it into the beautiful pony tail she did. Fareeha loved her hair no matter what style it was in, although Angey could sport any of them and had.

"How can you stand there like that?" Fareeha asked her, her accent tailing almost every single syllable. Her tongue was like a snake and her word a hypnotic calling that Angey simply adored.

They were so in love, more than the brand of silver around their ring fingers could even display. They never took their rings off, no matter what, and listening to them on the occasion of their massive wedding, they never would.

Angey smiled her beautiful teeth like pearls behind an even greater smile. Her smile was like a Da Vinci, it was so pure, so happy, Fareeha still could not believe that the woman had married her when she had a smile like that. She could get anyone she wanted with that smile, with those lips, with those breasts and her hips. She was utterly desirable, by everyone, and Fareeha had stomached so many people telling her how lucky she was and how amazing Angey was at their wedding. And she knew she was because Angey was not only the kindest woman in the world, or the most talented and determined, but she was completely the most beautiful, in many, including Fareeha's eyes.

"Like what?" Angey giggled, finishing up her hair and walking to the wardrobe. She had to get dressed eventually, picking out a yellow coloured top, a blouse to go over it and a pencil skirt to match. Yellow, white and black, all colours to match her hair and sparkling complexion. From the drawer at her side of the bed (despite them both ending up all over the thing most nights) she pulled out a pair of stockings and Fareeha raised an eyebrow.

The blonde gave her a soft wink and a quick kiss on her cheek. "It's Sunday, darling. And I doubt you'll complain." She flirted, knowing full well Fareeha's blood would thin and pump all the faster.

It wasn't shameful, but Fareeha loved it even when Angey wore stockings around the house. "Don't forget your glasses!" Fareeha called before Angey left for the master bathroom. The house has several, but only one with the bath and shower. Quickly she darted for her specs and hopped to get dressed.

She remembered, only when down at the stove, she had never actually gotten an answer from Fareeha for what the woman wanted for her Sunday breakfast. And Angey was completely stumped as she looked at the cupboards and her various array of cookbooks around the counter. Domestic life had it's small and subtle benefits, but never knowing what that cook for the pair of them was one of the many downsides the Swiss beauty had pinpointed early on. Eggs were in abundance, as well as bread - two loaves ready for toasting or buttering. She could make anything.

And that therein laid the problem in front of her spectacles eyes as plain as the tiles of the kitchen walls and the laminate of the solid countertops. There would be no ideas at all for what she could make Fareeha and herself.

Angey didn't even know what she wanted. In the end, she decided to wait for Fareeha to eventually get out of bed and get dressed herself to join her. From there they could both decide what would be best for breakfast. Although looking at the clock as it struck eleven it would be better calling it lunch by the time Fareeha rose from her humble bedding.

She grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and poured herself a glass. After one long and refreshing gulp, she finally heard the heavyish footsteps of her wife coming down the stairs.

Fareeha looked hot, very much so. It might have been a boring Sunday but she looked sexy as all hell when Angey saw her. Denim jeans that hugged her strong and toned legs like wrappings around handles of hammers, and a plain Overwatch top but with her varsity jacket on top, dark blue like the colour of her Raptora Flight Suit, however that was back in Egypt as she was on leave for a couple of years. Fareeha (and Angey) had both served their dues and now were to enjoy life together outside of all conflict. Instead, Morrison and Amari had told them to tackle married life and kick it to the curb to make it their pet.

"You're looking a little too good for a Sunday morning..." Angey noted, looking her stunning and toned wife up and down before turning around to review the contents of the cupboards and the drawers. She had to make something soon or there would be no use they had slept in that late.

They may have had no plans at all, but Angey liked routine and plans. They'd find something to do soon, but then Fareeha made an advance Angey did not see coming at all.

"So, what do you want for-" She stopped before ending, as she felt Fareeha plant her hands on Angey's sharp and luscious hips, pushing her centre into the round and soft curvature of her wife's succulent rear as she bent over slightly. There was something there. Something in Fareeha's pants, under her jeans.

The Egyptian beauty leaned over, pressing herself fully into Angey and humping her as she kissed the blonde's neck. It was then that Angey really got a feel for how Fareeha was pressing her centre into her rear. And the hard shaft that was inside.

Fareeha was wearing the strap on. She was wearing the harness and she was wearing the strap on, and she had tucked it into her jeans, and she wanted Angey. That much was evident as she continued to press herself into Angey's soft rear, running a hand up the back of the blonde's leg and then up the pencil skirt. She was feeling softly around the tender flesh of Angey's rump, rubbing her and sliding the other strong arm around her waist, to let it sit comfortably over her beautiful tummy. Angey let go instantly, this was beautiful so intimate and sexy.

Angey had no idea what had sparked this, or why Fareeha had chosen to wear the strap on - whether she knew she would get anything, or maybe she just wanted to wear it for a bit. Fareeha often did wear it under her clothes, or a packer, anything sometimes just to feel some fullness in her briefs. Angey found it beautiful and graceful and always enabled her wife. But this time it appeared that Fareeha wanted to hold her blonde partner, to gently hump her rear with the shaft of the strap on inside her jeans.

"I want you for breakfast..." Fareeha moaned softly as she kept gently nudging her core into Angey's rear.

It was so adorable, and yet sexy at the same time, Angey's eyes even watered, her mouth salivating a little. As she felt the hard prodding of the cock at her soft rump she could feel herself growing wet between her legs. And considered herself lucky. As she was getting dressed she elected to not wear underwear while they were still in the house, her stockings and skirt seemed enough for her in the comfort of her own home. Now she was blessing her own foresight as she reached for Fareeha and leaned back up to stand straight.

She craned her neck around until her lips could reach her wife's ear. Hold Fareeha's chin she whispered. "Well, you'd better take me quickly my love. Time for breakfast is almost up." She told the tanned woman in a sultry and moaning whisper before arching her back more so she could kiss her loving companion.

Fareeha shivered, and grew a little warmer, tearing off her jacket and tossing it into the sitting room.

Her fingers tickled at the hem of Angey's pencil skirt and slowly she pulled it up along the hosiery of her masterful and succulent thighs. The blonde had a pair of the best thighs Fareeha had seen an often she loved to make little bite marks along them in the night before her salivating lips would reach Angey's beautiful folds. But now she wanted to take her over the kitchen counter, for the sitting room and the garden to see. Thankfully there was no one else here, nor would there be. This was the perfect way to start a bank holiday Sunday.

The skirt was lifted, all the way over Angey's legs and her perfect and rounded rear. Fareeha leaned down to give each cheek a beautiful kiss as she unzipped the fly of her jeans and let the slender and hardened silicone dildo of her strap on loose.

She could see Angey had forgotten her panties.

"You wanted this?" She asked, spitting a little on her hand and rubbing it over her faux cock as Angey leaned over the counter and gave her bare rear and silk a little wiggle for her stunning wife.

She chuckled a little as Fareeha held her amazing hips. "I can forget my panties in my own home." She told her wife, easing up as she was held lovingly.

Fareeha inhaled sharply s she rubbed the head of her cock over Angey's rather wet folds, teasing her and making her moan with a little want and desire. At least now the blonde wanted it too, pushing her glasses up her nose by the corner of the frame. She tensed and then relaxed, and right as she did, Fareeha bucked her hips forward and the cock slipped up and inside the blonde. "I love you," Fareeha spoke, slowly rocking her centre forward some more and pushing inch and inch of the cock inside of her beloved.

Angey moaned as she felt the hard and yet soft shaft slip inside her silk, wettening as it went deeper and deeper slowly. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. "Oh, Fareeha... I love you too..." She breathed, her breaths already heated and full of desire, swelling with warmth as her lower folds began to sing with elation as they felt more and more cock slip inside. Her walls hummed as their nubs were greeted with inch and inch of realistically ridged phallus. All running along her secret canal to find the shore of Angey's deeply hidden font. There, the wetness would be released and Angey would cry out in sweet and humbled release and pleasure, and already was Fareeha's cock inside of her making her slip into a land of amazing feeling and tingling sensations. The pulses were shocking her right to her core and she bit her lip through the amazing feelings shooting up her body like flames licking a structure.

"Oh, Fareeha... Oh gosh. You feel so good. Ah!" Angey struggled, banging both of her fists on the counter. She even rocked her own rear back on the cock as Fareeha's thrusts increased in speed and added pressure. Her glasses were shaking on her face as she bounced a little but Fareeha held her angular hips steadfast and kept pushing and pulling her hips forwards and back respectively, delving her faux cock deeper and deeper into her wife's succulent silk.

Angey was dripping already, the wetness secreting all over the head and shaft of the expert dildo but then some spare droplets on the linoleum flooring on the kitchen. Her moans were getting more and more clouded and full of heat. As Fareeha pulled her opened blouse down and prodded her cock into her a little faster, she could feel the heated flesh of her wife on her lips kissing her back.

She was so hot, so warmed by the sweet and indulgent sex she was getting. It was so enveloped in heat. Fareeha bucked her hips a little more, retracting the phallus to the head and then plunged it all the way back into her wife's soaked folds.

"Oh, my gosh, Fareeha. Ah! Your cock..." Angey moaned, like a sated teen getting all she wanted at a dance with the adrenaline flowing all throughout her. She let her head down and bit her lip again although a little harder. "You-Your cock. Ah!" She screamed, feeling Fareeha pushing it deeper into her humming folds, more and more wetness dripping on the floor in a little puddle.

Fareeha kissed her again, on both her shoulders and then down the length of her exposed spine until her yellow top covered her. There was no need to be naked, they had slept together exposed. No clothes did not mean vulnerability. Fareeha could tell that Angey was feeling exposed and special enough still dressed, she still had her blouse on, just pulled down so the tanned woman slipping her faux cock into her again and again could kiss her shoulder blades.

If there was anything that could come close to the meaning of true love for Fareeha, it was what she felt at all times for Angey. She just utterly and ultimately loved her so much it burned brightly in her heart like a nuclear explosion. There was absolutely nothing negative to feel about her wife, not ever. It was the perfect marriage.

Tanned hands came to Angey's ponytail and she took the tie from it. "Let your hair down, darling. You feel so warm. So warm." Fareeha spoke softly, still bucking her hips at a regular pace. She could feel Angey getting warmer again as she held her hips once more. A free hand came around the curvature of her rump again and Fareeha squeezed. "Such an amazing bottom." She mused and Angey gasped audibly.

"I'm... Oh gosh, I'm going to come soon..." Angey told her darling wife, all as her entrance stiffened and tensed a little around Fareeha's silicone cock. She was so washed away with her feelings, her pleasure as sparks shot all around her. She was loving it, rocking her hips back more and more onto the cock and bouncing on it, forcing her soft and round rear into Fareeha's centre. She really was going to come, she could feel herself teetering on the edge of orgasm and she wanted to push herself off.

She did not need to, Fareeha was there for her again, at her ear.

"Come for me, my darling." The Egyptian told her companion, directly before biting into her pulsing neck, marking her with a bite.

Angey exploded, her silk tensing all around the cock inside of her and her walls convulsed. Deep spasms shot out all inside of her and she could feel instruments inside of her squirting out onto the head and shaft buried within her. Fareeha stopped humping her rear an Angey cried out, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she reached her tipping point and came all at once, all over the cock and letting more wetness drip from her kitty. She did it, and her flesh exhumed all the heat into the air like a pulse of warm air. It was profaned, glorious, such a beautiful orgasm.

Fareeha stayed the cock inside of her mate as Angey arched her back again and kissed her tanned wife so endearingly and tenderly. "Thank you so much for that, darling." She moaned softly to Fareeha.

"No need to thank me, my love. How do you feel?" Fareeha asked, slowly slipping her faux cock from Angey's silk and pulling her skirt down for her. They relaxed and Angey turned, lifting herself to sit on the counter. There, she held Fareeha's face against her tummy and kissed the top of her head.

"I feel amazing my love... Now... What shall we have for lunch?"


End file.
